Summer Job
by Katiebuk
Summary: Yep it's a slash Tryan. First chapter of Troy's summer job at the country club where Ryan is a member. Includes scenes you're definitely NOT going to see in HSM2. Reviews needed please!


**_yep it's more Tryan slash. Again pretty quickly written ...tell me if it's worth continuing ..._**

**_BTW I know golf sucks ...personally I'd like to have them playing cricket because the white outfits are very very sexy but it would take too long to write that one up ...they'd have to go to the UK or one of the colonies, learn cricket, THEN fall for each other ...there's no way I could write all! That's way more than 1000 words. So you'll just have to imagine them in very nice white dress uniform sort of things. Reviews please!_**

Summer Job

Troy couldn't believe his dad had made him get this freak'n summer job it was just dumb. Of all of the embarrassing things that could happen to him working in the golf club was pretty bad – golf was for boring old guys (okay Tiger Woods aside).His dad just kept going on about learning about money the hard way and it was better than a burger joint.

Still it turned out that the days passed fast, it was pretty relaxing with lots of tip. Until Ryan showed up. He pulled up the club in his black SUV with his father and troy could hear the conversation from inside the pro shop. They went on about Ryan needing to pick up his game and focus. It was weird to hear Ryan being spoken to the same way Troy's dad spoke to him. Wow, he wasn't just a drama king thought Troy. From the conversation he picked up that Ryan must be pretty good because they were going to some father son tournament and Ryan's dad obviously thought they were in the running to win. Troy kept his head down as they walked in and let the Golf Pro do the talking hoping to avoid being seen.

Too late, Ryan spotted him. "Hi Troy" said Ryan enthusiastically, obviously happy to see him. "Didn't know you were working here. How's your summer going?" In truth ,Ryan was over the moon to see the guy he had had a secret crush on, especially on a day that he thought was just going to be a long boring golfing session with his domineering father.

"Not bad …this is my summer job. It's a nice place. I get to be outside." Troy was really trying to be friendly though Ryan made him uncomfortable somehow. He just had that gay drama vibe that made him feel weird.

"Outside's right" said the golf pro "and this is your big chance for today …you're caddying for Ryan"

Troy managed hide his embarrassment at having to be a caddy for someone from his school. He smiled his warmest smile and said "that's cool. I'm not the most experienced caddy so you'll be teaching me I guess."

Ryan smiled again at him, in kind of nice reassuring way "I'm sure you'll be great. You're a natural at sports. It's really taken me forever to learn to play even halfway decent so you'll get this in no time" It was clear that Ryan was trying to make this situation seem normal, to talk to Troy as if he wasn't a servant but a friend which was pretty cool considering that he hardly knew Troy and he didn't have to. Troy began to feel more at ease with Ryan he seemed more normal out here.

The morning passed quickly with Troy and Ryan finding more to talk about than either had imagined. The liked all the same music and the had actually been to see the same bands but didn't know it at the time. Troy was pretty amazed at Ryan's sense of humour and his kind of unbelievable swing. He might be a bit of a queen at school but the guy was definitely an athlete out here. He also had absolutely no arrogance out here. At school he was always bragging and showy. Out here he was natural and, unbelievably, modest.

"Look" said Ryan when they stopped for lunch and Troy said how impressed he was with his game, "golf is just super easy…let me show you." He gave Troy a nine iron and let him swing it back and forth. Then after gently correcting the swing several times by guiding Troy from the front he said "do you mind? It's easier to show you from behind you." Ryan stood behind Troy and with his arms around him guided him carefully through the whole stroke taking his arms and hips through the full swing motion several times in slow motion.

When Ryan first put his arms around Troy it really was just to help with the shot, but once his arms were there and he was literally embracing Troy full length with his arms holding Troy's arms he felt the full electricity of close contact with Troy. It was on the third or fourth stroke that he knew he was going to have to stop or this thing was going to get out of control. He hoped that Troy hadn't felt they way he had started to shake. Plus the urge to kiss Troy's tanned neck was getting overwhelming. He moved away suddenly pretending to look for a club in the sack muttering something to with the putter.

But Troy had felt everything: the strength and warmth of Ryan's body, the strong and firm guidance of the other boy's arms on his own, even the slight trembling as he quickly let go. He watched as a clearly flustered Ryan searched through the caddies' bag.

"Here. Let me do that. It's my job remember?" said Troy. "This what you're looking for?" He held up the putter to Ryan and saw a shaken and embarrassed face. Something in Troy melted at that moment. Here was a sweet guy who had spent the morning being nice to him when he could've been a jerk and now he looked sad. Troy wanted to return the kindness but at the same time he had the strange and unsettling urge to kiss Ryan on his very soft red lips. He stopped still and just looked at Ryan putting his hand on his shoulder. Ryan took this as a sympathy gesture; kind but humiliating.

"Alright so you know about me. It's not really a secret, okay. No big deal" He said trying to make light of the situation and failing miserably. Troy looked into his eyes and again saw nothing but sadness and a kind of irresistible vulnerability. Then leaning forward and doing the unbelievable he lifted Ryan's chin with his hand and kissed him softy, briefly on the lips.

do I continue ? Let me know.


End file.
